Terquedad bilateral
by Lily Kerry
Summary: Para amar a un terco licántropo es necesaria una terca metamorfomaga. Una historia de amor entre dos personas muy distintas que juntas forman una pareja perfecta. -Viñetas-.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿En serio?

**Disclaimer conocido: Los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, bla bla bla y demás, yo no gano un centavo con esto.**

**¡Hola! ****Esta será una pequeña serie de viñetas acerca de mi pareja favorita por sobre todas 3 ¡Remdora rules! Espero que les guste :3 Estaba publicada en mi perfil de potterfics, pero ahora que la mudé para acá, aproveché para mejorarla. **

* * *

**¿En serio?**

_Monster - Imagine Dragons_

— Todavía es atractivo, ¿verdad? Incluso después de Azkaban —comentó Tonks a Lupin una noche, pensando en Sirius.

Estaban vigilando la Mansión Lestrange desde una cabaña cercana. Llevaban toda la noche despiertos y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, mientras charlaban de mil cosas distintas.

Remus se entristeció repentinamente. Una imagen de la metamorfomaga y Sirius juntos inundó su mente, obligándolo a pensar en lo que consideraba una verdad absoluta: ¿Quién se fijaría en él, un licántropo pobre y desgastado, estando al lado de Sirius Black? Aun no tenía del todo claro lo que sentía por Tonks, tratando de convencerse de que la veía como a una hermana pequeña, pero no pudo ignorar el enorme vacío que se instaló en su pecho.

—Oh, sí, siempre conseguía a todas las mujeres —su tono era amargo, producto de sus pensamientos.

Tonks lo notó. ¿Cómo no lo notaría cuando ponía atención a cualquier detalle de Remus, por más mínimo que fuera? Casi sonrió al descubrir la conclusión equivocada a la que había llegado el castaño, si tanto le molestaba era por algo, ¿verdad?

— ¿En serio? —tal vez si Remus no hubiera estado tan interesado en un matorral, habría notado la sonrisa en los ojos de Nymphadora—. Supongo que sí, pero seguro tú te llevabas a las más guapas.

— ¿Quién querría estar conmigo? Soy un hombre lobo —soltó una risa seca y sacudió la cabeza—. Es normal que te hayas enamorado de él…

—No soy muy dada al incesto, gracias, y aunque lejano, Sirius es mi tío —respondió ella molesta de pronto—. Y tú, tú sabrías perfectamente de quién me he enamorado, si no estuvieras tan ocupado sintiendo lástima de ti mismo como para notarlo.

Las palabras tardaron en llegar al cerebro de Remus, pero cuando lo hicieron, el vacío se llenó con una felicidad exorbitante. ¡Tonks lo quería! ¡Tonks de verdad lo quería! Podría haber dado saltos como niño pequeño si la voz de su razón llegara desde el fondo de su mente.

"_Es una niña a tu lado, los separan trece años; no tienes nada para ofrecerle, solo verás cómo se da cuenta de eso, se aleja y se enamora de alguien más; y para colmo, eres un licántropo, podrías hacerle daño e incluso si no lo hicieras, toda la sociedad la rechazaría por estar contigo"._

Volvió a la realidad como un peso aplastante que le quitó la respiración. Efectivamente, él no era suficiente para Tonks, ella se merecía algo mucho mejor. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue un gesto de incomprensión, como si no entendiera lo que le decía.

— ¿En serio?

Pero Tonks no se lo iba a tragar con tanta facilidad.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Más o menos? ¿Me merezco un review? Yo sé que sí 3 3**

**Cada semana subiré una viñeta :DD No pasará de ocho o diez viñetas, pero espero que las disfruten mucho :3**

**Besos enormes de parte de esta florecilla.**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Y si no me importa?

**Disclaimer conocido: Todo pertenece a Jotaká y bla bla bla bla**

* * *

**Segunda viñeta de esta pequeña colección, espero que les guste y lo demuestren con un review. Recuerden, demostrar lo que sientes u opinas, siempre es saludable. :***

* * *

**¿Y si no me importa?**

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor - Tranzas_

— ¿Está muerto? —los ojos de Tonks brillaban de lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Remus asintió, él también tenía un nudo en la garganta. La muerte de Sirius había sido tan repentina y dolorosa, que sentía que de un momento a otro su amigo llegaría, le palmearía la espalda y soltaría una broma estúpida acerca de él y Tonks. Se había ido demasiado rápido.

—Lo lamento, Nymphadora.

Ella se pasó el pulgar por los ojos, limpiándolos. Casi no podía creerlo, después de escapar de Azkaban creía que cualquier cosa sería pan comido para Sirius. No habían alcanzado a probar su inocencia, Andrómeda no había podido verlo de nuevo, Harry se había quedado solo. No podía estar muerto cuando aún quedaban tantas cosas por resolver.

Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero sin éxito. Remus sentía la necesidad de decirle algo, consolarla o abrazarla, pero solo logró suspirar y girar el rostro como si la pared fuera tan interesante que no le permitiera verla llorar.

—Remus…

Tonks se había incorporado y acercado a él, así que al voltear, sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Su corazón se aceleró al sentirla tan cerca. Alcanzó a ver que sus ojos cambiaban a un color miel igual al suyo, justo antes de unir sus labios. La felicidad lo embargó. No pudo evitar devolverle el beso con ansias, hasta que su racionalidad se volvió a interponer y lo obligó a romper el beso.

—No —murmuró con los ojos aun cerrados. No supo si lo decía rechazando a Tonks o recriminándose a sí mismo por alejarse de ella.

— ¿Por qué no, Remus? —preguntó ella suavemente, poniendo su delgada mano en la mejilla del licántropo. Volvió a acercarse, pero solo rozó sus labios antes de ser apartada de nuevo.

—No, Nymphadora. No soy el adecuado para ti.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo se supone que sea alguien adecuado para mí? —lo miraba directo a los ojos sin aceptar alejarse.

—Soy muy viejo para ti —los labios de Tonks se fruncieron, en un gesto mezclado de rabia y tristeza.

— ¿Y si no me importa?

Remus negó.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Nymphadora, mereces algo mejor. Alguien que pueda cuidarte y darte la vida que mereces —contestó más tratando de convencerse él mismo que a ella.

—No quiero nada mejor. Si necesitara que me cuidaran no estaría en la Orden, no habría luchado en el Ministerio —le dirigió una mirada herida—. Sirius está muerto, Rem, en cualquier momento nos podría pasar a nosotros y no quiero morir sin haber disfrutado de un poco de tiempo con la persona que amo, no hay tiempo para ocultarlo.

—No me amas, Nymphadora…

— ¡No me llames Nymphadora, Lupin! ¡Tú no puedes decidir a quién amo y a quién no! —gritó, cada vez más dolida por las palabras de Remus—. Yo soy la que decido eso. Y yo decidí amarte a ti.

—Nadie puede amar a un monstruo. Y eso es lo que soy, un licántropo. Me transformo en bestia con ansias de sangre. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me odiaría a mí mismo si llegara a hacerte daño? —habló con dureza, luchando por contenerse y al mismo tiempo desando dejarse llevar.

—La poción matalobos lo impide —él volvió a negar, enfriando su mirada—. Remus, mírame a los ojos y dime que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Dímelo y no volveré a insistir y me alejaré de ti.

Él dudó. ¿Cómo no dudar cuando esos ojos grises le llamaban y le suplicaban que les dijera la verdad? Tragó saliva y habló, sintiendo cómo su corazón se desgarraba más, si era posible, al pensar en una Tonks distante y fría. Pero era lo que debía hacer, según él.

—No te quiero, Nymphadora, eres muy joven y solo te veo como la sobrina de Sirius. Me deje llevar, pero no es nada más —hablaba lentamente, esforzándose en cada palabra tan difícil de pronunciar. Temiendo no sonar convincente, repitió—: No te quiero. Mañana me iré a una misión en los territorios de Greyback, no me busques porque puedes salir herida. Y olvídame, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Prefieres ir a que te maten a aceptar tus sentimientos por mí?

—No hay nada, Tonks, lamento haberte hecho creer otra cosa. Y prefiero ir a que me maten a seguir contigo.

Los ojos indignados y dolidos de Tonks los siguieron hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Él se alejó a grandes pasos, con un nudo en el estómago y la sensación de haber arruinado su vida al salir por esa puerta. Se apoyó en la pared tallándose la cara y tratando de auto convencerse de que era lo correcto.

—Te quiero, Nymphadora —susurró casi inaudiblemente antes de salir del hospital completamente

* * *

**Listo! Soy solo yo o hay alguien más que opine que Remus fue un idiota con Tonks, pero aun así lo amo (?) xD Cuestiones de la vida.**

**Me molesta mucho cuando las personas dicen que Tonks se deprimió porque un hombre la rechazó. Creo que eso no encaja con el perfil de nuestra Dora, si no que le dolió que Remus prefiriera arriesgarse con los hombres lobo a admitir sus sentimientos. (Porque fue a partir de saber que Tonks lo quería, que él, para evitarse dolor a sí mismo, empezó a ofrecerse para las misiones más peligrosas con tal de no ver cómo Tonks se enamoraba de alguien más) u.u Estúpido Lupin **

**Pero aun así lo amo, ya qué *se encoge de hombros* Aunque amo más a Sirius 3 3 Bueno, ya me callo xD**

**Besos enormes de parte de esta florecilla :***


	3. Capítulo 3: De nuevo

**Buenas noches! :DD**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes... bueno, ya se lo saben, ¿no? Son de Jotaká y todo eso. Pasemos a lo importante.**

* * *

He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta pequeña colección de viñetas. Espero que les guste :*

**Marijo BlackSnape:** Remus es idiota como solo un Lupin licántropo puede serlo (?) xD ¿Pero qué le hacemos? Le cuesta trabajo darse cuenta de lo perfectamente que encaja con nuestra Dora :3

**Sisa Lupin:** Deberíamos hacerlo. Eso de tomarlo de las solapas y zarandearlo con fuerza. Muajaja, complot contra Lupin xDD

* * *

**De nuevo.**

_Demons - Imagine Dragons_

Lo había vuelto a arruinar. ¡Qué novedad!

Sabía que no debía estar sucediendo, a pesar de que la sensación de entrelazar sus manos con Tonks fuera la más relajante del mundo. A pesar de que ese momento, con la metamorfomaga en sus piernas y sus labios unidos, fuera lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

Pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo negarse a los brazos de Nymphadora. Con cada día que pasaba y cada insistencia de Tonks, sus murallas construidas con tanta dedicación se resquebrajaban un poco. Y cada vez que se reunía con la Orden, después de estar con la manada de Greyback en donde el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor más lento que los caracoles del estanque, las palabras de la joven eran como un bálsamo sobre sus heridas. La sola idea de que fuera del Refugio había alguien que se preocupaba por él, era suficiente.

— ¿Has tomado la poción? —solía preguntar mientras se sentaba a su lado y le extendía una bandeja con bocadillos.

—No puedo —contestaba cada vez—. Tienen que creer que me alejo de los humanos.

Luego la conversación se desviaba y de una u otra manera, terminaban hablando siempre de lo mismo.

— ¿Cuándo regresarás?

—Cuando Dumbledore juzgue necesario.

— ¿El mismo Dumbledore que me dijo que te ofreces voluntariamente para las misiones más peligrosas?

Se volvió costumbre el cambiar de tema hasta que terminaba poniendo esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Tonks, de nuevo. Pero no solía pasar de ahí. Hasta que escuchó esa frase de nuevo y aceptó su abrazo de nuevo, y sus besos, de nuevo.

—Yo te quiero, Remus —susurró casi inaudiblemente—. No me importa.

Y así terminó en esa situación de la que era más difícil salir. Tuvo que pensar en cosas horribles, como niños desnutridos y Snape en calzoncillos, para reunir el coraje necesario y levantarse. Y volver a discutir con ella.

— ¡¿Cuánto te cuesta entender que no quiero enamorarme de nadie más?! —la mirada desafiante que hacía brillar sus ojos aún más de lo normal, hacía que Remus se derritiera lentamente a pesar de sus intentos.

—Lo lamento, Tonks —salió de la sala lo más rápido que pudo, consciente de que toda la Orden estaba enterada de la extraña historia entre ellos dos.

Y volvió a alejarse de la felicidad que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata.

* * *

**Hecho. He aquí el resultado de una noche nerviosa y con mucha cafeína. Creo que no quedó tan mal como aquella vez que terminé escribiendo sobre una hija de los Potter viviendo con Snape y un Sirius algo psicópata o.O Aun no tengo idea de cómo fue que llegué a ese punto.**

**Espero que mi Tonks no quede demasiado extraña. Siento que es un personaje difícil de captar por su personalidad fuerte pero patosa. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Mi Dora está decente o y me viajé demasiado?**

**Besos enormes de parte de esta florecilla. :***


	4. Capítulo 4: Rendida

**Disclaimer: Ya se lo saben, ¿cierto? ¬¬**

**Holo! Cuarto capítulo de esta mini colección de viñetas :3 Espero que les guste.**

**Sisa Lupin: Me alegro de que te guste :DD **

* * *

**La enfermería.**

_All I need - Within Temptation _

Las palabras de Fleur resonaban en su mente, haciendo que tuviera ganas de golpear a alguien. En específico a un licántropo amargado que no podía ver más allá de su nariz.

— ¿Lo ves? —exclamó con más agresividad de la que planeaba, pero ya no valía la pena corregirlo—. ¡Fleur sigue queriendo casarse con él! ¡Aunque lo hayan mordido! ¡A ella no le importa!

Vio que Remus se tensaba y desviaba la mirada, como si algo proveniente de su más terrible pesadilla apareciera frente a ellos en ese momento. Cuando habló casi no movía los labios y parecía dispuesto a que la tierra se lo tragase lo más pronto posible.

—Es diferente. Bill no será un hombre lobo completo. Son dos casos completamente…

— ¡Pero a mí tampoco me importa! ¡No me importa! —interrumpió. Desesperada, tomó a Remus por la pechera de la túnica y lo zarandeó con fuerza—. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

—Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces que soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso —replicó él, con la vista clavada en el suelo para no mirarla, a pesar de los movimientos bruscos sobre su ropa.

—Siempre he mantenido que has tomado una postura ridícula respecto a ese tema, Remus —intervino la señora Weasley, aun abrazada a Fleur. Sonrió hacia Tonks, demostrándole apoyo.

—No he tomado ninguna postura ridícula —se defendió Lupin, indignado—. Tonks se merece a alguien joven y sano.

Estaba punto de replicar que ella podía decidir por sí sola qué necesitaba y qué se podía ir al carajo, cuando intervino el señor Weasley con la frase más acertada.

—Pero ella te quiere a ti. Y los jóvenes sanos no siempre se mantienen así —suspiró con un gesto triste en dirección a la camilla de Bill.

—Este no... este no es el momento para discutirlo —dijo Remus evitando todas las miradas—. Dumbledore está muerto.

—Dumbledore habría estado más feliz que nadie de pensar que había un poquito más de amor en el mundo —intervino la profesora McGonagall con sequedad.

Al ver que él no decía nada, Tonks lo soltó como si quemara y se alejó dos pasos, con expresión dolida. No dijo nada más porque Hagrid entró y anunció que había movido el cuerpo del viejo director. La profesora McGonagall salió llevándose a Harry y la enfermería volvió a quedar en silencio.

Remus no levantaba la vista y tanto la señora Weasley como Fleur seguían sollozando abrazadas. Tonks cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire para evitar la salida de una lágrima traicionera. Sacudió la cabeza y salió azotando la puerta.

Rendida, habiendo perdido cualquier esperanza de que en algún momento Remus reaccionaría y la buscaría. Desapareció al final de los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin notar la silueta que había salido detrás de ella sin lograr alcanzarla.

Remus suspiró y se apoyó en la pared cansado.

* * *

**Listo. Besos enormes de parte de esta florecilla :***


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Y si fuera demasiado tarde?

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Jotaká, ya lo saben, no gano ni un sickle con esto**

**Quinto capítulo :3 Espero que les guste.**

**FranTargaryen: Lupin se merece un gran golpe, ¿cierto? Ufff. Me encanta leer y escribir sobre esos cachitos perdidos de la historia :3 **

**Marijo BlackSnape: Remus es algo lento. :P Qué le vamos a hacer, espero que este capítulo te deje satisfecha :3**

**Sisa Lupin: Esa parte es frustrante, como para querer azotar la cabeza de Remus (soy bien linda :P) Me alegro de que te guste, espero que este también.**

* * *

**¿Y si fuera demasiado tarde?**

_November Rain - Guns N' Roses_

Tocó la puerta de nuevo, con un gran vacío en el pecho al ver que la metamorfomaga no se daba por enterada.

—Dora, por favor abre —volvió a pedir. Dentro de él, sabía que se merecía ese trato, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera en el alma. Esperó unos minutos más y se sentó en el suelo—. No me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas, Nymphadora.

Se agitó el cabello, viéndose las canas prematuras y preguntándose seriamente qué rayos había visto Tonks en él. Sabía que lo mejor era alejarse, pero la última explosión de Tonks había terminado por derrumbarlo, ya no podía soportar el verla tan decaída si podía hacer algo al respecto.

Pero la puerta no se abrió en toda la noche.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana, Tonks se apareció en los límites de su casa con aspecto cansado y marcas de haber llorado el día anterior. Entró a las protecciones que había alrededor de su pequeña casa y se tropezó dos veces antes de darse cuenta del cuerpo que estaba recostado en su puerta principal.

— ¿Remus? —se apresuró a acercarse para revisarlo y soltó una exclamación aliviada al sentir su pulso—. ¡Merlín, Lupin!

No le tomó mucho despertarlo.

— ¿Dora? —fue lo primero que dijo, antes de soltar un gemido de dolor por la incómoda postura en la que había dormido—. Saliste. Escucha, yo…

— ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche? —interrumpió Tonks sorprendida, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Tenía que hablar contigo. Sé que me merezco que me ignores, pero esperaba que abrieras la puerta.

—Me quedé a dormir con mis padres.

—Oh…

Se quedaron en silencio mientras entraban a la casa. Tonks entró a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Solo cuando estuvieron sentados en la salita, de frente, Tonks empezó a hablar.

— ¿A qué viniste, Remus?

—Lo lamento —respondió él dejando su taza y acercándose a ella—. Siento haberte lastimado. Creía, y aun lo creo, que lo mejor para ti era enamorarte de alguien más… Pero no quiero que te enamores de alguien más, Nymphadora —agregó acercándose más, ignorando el movimiento de Tonks para alejarse. Ella ni siquiera notó que la había llamado Nymphadora—. Quiero ser egoísta, cariño, tenerte solo para mí.

Sintió que se deshacía al escucharlo, pero aun así volteó la cara para evitar su mirada. Si no lo hacía, su dignidad se iría a la mierda con pase directo y sin regreso.

— ¿Has pensado que puede ser muy tarde? —preguntó con lentitud, midiendo sus palabras—. ¿Y si yo te hubiera tomado la palabra y quisiera a alguien diferente?

Sintió el movimiento tenso de Remus y vio que cerraba los ojos, alejándose unos centímetros, dándole espacio suficiente para respirar con normalidad.

—Si lo hubieras hecho te entendería —aseguró lamiéndose los labios con timidez y nerviosismo—. Me rompería el corazón, pero supongo que lo merezco, así que no importa —esperó unos segundos y añadió—. Lo lamento, Dora. ¿Podrás llegar a perdonarme?

—Te quiero, Remus —dijo bajito, muy bajito, tanto que Remus a duras penas lo escuchó a pesar de tener sentidos algo más desarrollados que el resto de las personas. Sonrió de lado, muy poco y muy suave, como tratando de ocultarlo. Luego lo repitió un poco más alto, atreviéndose a mirarlo de frente—. Te quiero.

Y él también sonrió, amplio y directo, sin disfraces. Antes de besarla y olvidar el mundo a su alrededor por primera vez.

Era un licántropo egoísta que no pensaba en los demás, por primera vez en su vida.

Y le encantaba.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Crucio? ¿Review? :P **

**Besos enormes de parte de esta florecilla.**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Lo siento?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece, son de Jotaká y todo eso. No gano ni un sickle con esto. Solo trato de rellenar los espacios que quedaron en blanco al termina rla historia y que nos hubiera gustado saber :3**

**Marijo BlackSnape: Claro que habrá más, a pesar de que me tardé bastante esta vez. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione :)**

* * *

**¿Lo siento?**

_En Mi Lado del Sofá - La Oreja de Van Gogh_

Sentía que sus sentimientos lo harían estallar pronto.

Había días en los que la depresión lo embargaba y le daban ganas de aventarse por una ventana al ver a su esposa saltar por toda la casa y tropezarse, ¿cómo había podido condenarla de esa manera? Otros, sentía que no cabía dentro de sí mismo por la felicidad que destilaba y podía pasar horas solo haciéndole mimos a Tonks, olvidando momentáneamente su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y los trece años que los separaban.

Pasaba de golpearse repetidamente contra la pared, preguntándose dónde habría dejado el sentido común, a levantarla en brazos, agradeciendo por haber encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños. A veces dormía como bebé, rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de Dora; o pasaba noches insomne, acariciando el cambiante cabello de la bruja con adoración, arrepintiéndose por siquiera tocarla.

La bipolaridad que lo rodeaba afectaba a Tonks, pero solo un poco. Los días de felicidad lograba que su alegría alcanzara límites insospechados, los días de depresión se las arreglaba para levantarle el ánimo y recordarle que merecía esa felicidad.

—Hola, cariño —decía cada mañana al despertarse y encontrarse con la sonrisa descansada de Remus, o con las ojeras gigantescas que le revelaban su insomnio.

—Hola, Dora —respondía él sin importar su ánimo.

Después vinieron los días de incertidumbre. Él trato de obligarla a dejar el país y protegerse con sus padres pero ninguno aceptó. Ted Tonks se comportaba extraño, Remus sabía que planeaba huir para no ponerlas en peligro. Dora también estaba rara, Andrómeda sonreía con ternura al verla.

—Estás embarazada, Nymphadora —dijo un día y le dedicó una excepcional sonrisa al castaño.

La joven dio un chillido y se lanzó a los brazos de Remus, que la sujetó con torpeza. Ted sonrió, algo tenso pero sincero, y se inclinó para saludar a su pequeño nieto. Andrómeda los estrechó con fuerza e incluso le plantó un beso en la mejilla al congelado licántropo. Se quedó quieto y sin pensarlo un "lo siento" surgió de su boca.

— ¿Lo siento? —preguntó Dora confundida—. Remus, estoy embarazada. No tienes que...

Inteligentemente, su madre la interrumpió, sabiendo cuáles eran los pensamientos de su yerno.

Unos días más tarde, Remus salió de la casa a buscar a Harry y no volvió esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni en toda esa semana.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :D Lamento haberme tardado, pero aquí está el capítulo finalmente. Ya no faltan muchos para que termine. **

**Besos gigantescos**


	7. Capítulo 7: Lo siento

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotaká, yo solo me divierto escribiendo.**

* * *

**Lamento haberme tardado un mes en actualizar, lo que es tener exámenes, tarea y un hermano pequeño :P Espero que este capítulo les guste. Ya falta poco para terminar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Lo siento.**

_Una y otra vez - La Oreja de Van Gogh_

Llevaba cerca de siete whiskies y dos copas de vino. El local a su alrededor ya daba vueltas y la inconsciencia no se dignaba a llegar. Las palabras de Harry resonaban en su mente como una canción pegadiza que se trata de olvidar sin éxito.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre habría querido saber por qué no te quedabas con tu propio hijo, en realidad".

"Nunca me hubiera creído esto. El hombre que me enseñó a luchar con los dementores… un cobarde".

Enterró la cara en las manos, sin pensar en lo peligroso que era para él estar en el Caldero Chorreante sin ningún tipo de protección y en medio de tiempos tan difíciles como los que vivía. El rostro emocionado de Tonks apareció en su mente y lo torturó nuevamente.

En un intento por alejar la imagen, pensó en sus propios padres. Ambos se consumieron cuidándolo, esforzándose porque tuviera una vida feliz. Lily y James hicieron lo mismo sacrificándose por su bebé, nunca lo hubieran abandonado.

Dejó caer la nuca en el respaldo del asiento y tomó una decisión.

Tonks estaba sentada junto a la ventana acariciando su vientre y observando las gotas estrellarse contra la ventana impidiendo ver más allá.

—No va a volver, hija —dijo Andrómeda acercándose cautelosamente—. Vamos, bajemos a cenar

Ella no contestó, levantó el rostro y le dedicó a su madre una mirada desolada.

—¿Crees que fue un error, mamá? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz lleno de culpa—. Si el bebé nace con…

—No repitas lo que él dijo —la interrumpió—. Tu hijo será completamente sano y aun en caso de que no, lo amaremos, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí, pero…

—Calla y baja a cenar.

Tonks obedeció y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar al piso de abajo, y mientras se concentraba en no caer, escuchó una voz que hizo que su estómago se contrajera y miles de sentimientos encontrados la atacaran al mismo tiempo.

—Buenas noches, Ted —Remus estaba en la puerta, empapado por la lluvia. Su rostro expresaba más de lo que nunca hubiera visto y el arrepentimiento se leía en sus ojos. Y sin embargo, Tonks no se decidía a correr a la puerta y abrazarlo, o golpearlo—. ¿Puedo… puedo ver a Dora?

—No me parece… pertinente —la voz de Ted era fría y dura, poco común. Pero le habían hecho daño a su pequeña. Remus bajó la cabeza y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, cuando volvió a mirar a su suegro, sus ojos eran suplicantes.

—Solo quiero hablar con ella. Después de eso… —su voz tembló ligeramente, así que se aclaró la garganta, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz salió con más seguridad—. No voy a abandonarla, ni a ella ni a mi bebé. A menos que sea ella quien me lo pida.

Ted pareció examinarlo a consciencia antes de compartir una mirada con su esposa y dejarlo entrar. Tonks parecía petrificada en el penúltimo escalón.

—¿Podemos hablar, cariño? —preguntó Remus acercándose tímidamente a la mujer.

Ella volteó a ver a su madre y Remus no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una niña que buscaba a sus padres por un permiso negado; finalmente asintió y trató de bajar el último escalón pero tropezó y fue a aterrizar sobre los brazos de Remus, que acostumbrado a verla caer, reaccionó instintivamente. Se preguntó si aquellas semanas en las que la había dejado sola había caído sin nadie que interpusiera sus brazos para sostenerla.

Andrómeda se deslizó junto a su esposo, dedicándole una fría mirada a Remus, y le hizo un gesto para que dejara la habitación; a regañadientes, Ted abandonó la salita de estar. Remus aún no soltaba a Tonks, que se veía incómoda y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sus ojos lo recorrieron sorprendidos y lo hicieron sentir terrible. Su aspecto debía ser lamentable, su remendada ropa estaba desarreglada y en su rostro debía notarse la sombra de la barba sin afeitar.

—Remus…

—Lo siento —comenzó él antes de que ella dijera otra palabra—. Escucha, sé que tienes derecho a odiarme y a no quererme cerca de nuestro bebé, pero… —no sabía que añadir para justificarse y por primera vez Dora parecía no tener nada que decir—. No puedo soportar el tenerlos lejos. Fui un estúpido al abandonarte, lo sé y no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Traté de convencerme de que era lo mejor para ti y para él —colocó una mano en el vientre de Tonks, aun plano. Ella siguió el movimiento con la mirada pero no hizo ningún intento por quitarse—, pero es imposible, cariño. Es volver a lo mismo de hace unos meses, no puedo vivir sin ti.

—¿Te irás de nuevo? —preguntó ella, aun sujeta por Remus y sin moverse un centímetro. Él hubiera dudado de que fuera ella quien había hablado de no ser por el ligero movimiento de los labios.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Solo si me corres a patadas. Y aun así, volvería para verlos.

Tonks se soltó del abrazo de Remus y se alejó dos pasos.

—Creo que estaremos bien… Tal vez debamos volver a casa.

Él asintió.

* * *

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Me merezco un review? **

**Aclaración: Sé que he estado poniendo cancioncitas que recuerden el cap que corresponde, pero en esta ocasión la canción no tiene mucho que ver, si no que más bien me provocó el sentimiento suficiente para escribirlo :P**

**Besos gigantes**


End file.
